True love True confession
by Batarang131
Summary: Katara is in love with Aang but is too afraid to confess. when she finally musters sufficient courage to tell him will he still be single? Kataang. jealousy. hurt. romance. friendship
1. Katara's view

**Author's note**

**Welcome to my first fanfic. Please help me by giving me constructive feedback to improve my writing. I have always been fascinated by the way women portray their emotion, especially jealousy. This fanfic revolves around my favorite avatar combo: Kataang!**

**Assumptions that I took when writing the story: **

- **Ember**** Island**** Play never happen**

- **the final passionate kiss never happened**

- **War ended as shown in the cartoon; everyone is happy**

- **Sokka marries Suki**

- **Age: Aang is 16, Katara is 17.5**

It had been over 3.5years since the end of the war. Aang together with his trustworthy friends managed to bring peace to world once again. After such a prolonged period of war scar on the world, a new era of peace was born. Prince Zuko was coronated as the new Fire Lord. Sokka and Suki were in charge of the war rehabilitation process. Toph started her own metal bending academy to inculcate the art of metal bending. Aang decided to set up an air bender museum to preserve the memories of Air benders. He was now a fully realized avatar who had to attend meetings regarding world peace each day. While all of them were busy with their own work, Katara remained unchanged,still motherly towards her friends and keeping everyone together. Everyone was staying at a small inn at the outer ring of the earth kingdom capital to escape the hectic life at the center and lead a simplistic life. Though zuko rarely visited them due to his responsibiliy back at the fire nation, he was alawys a good friend to all of them.

It was a magnificent morning at Ba Sing Se; the golden orb was slowly rising from the bent horizon. The sun's light flooded the city with its magnificent colour. The sky was woven with thin clouds that seemed like threads of frayed golden silk. Birds and insects started to practice their morning chorus to greet the morning. There was a gentle breeze in the air, which could lift the spirit of any soul in town. It was simply breathtaking. However, no one was awake to view the picturesque scenery but Katara who stood in the balcony sipping a small cup of tea early in the morning. Although, the scenery was beautiful, she was not able to admire its beauty as her mind was occupied with someone else. Aang.

"Why am I always thinking about Aang? Is it because he is my best friend?

No. It can't be the only reason. If it is because he is my best friend, why am I not thinking about Zuko? (Take that Zutarians)

He is something more than a friend. Something more than a best friend. He is always so happy and optimistic. He is so funny. Though he may be just a 16 year old teenager, he is extremely wise and smart. He has grown so much. He put on a ton of muscles in the past years yet he is still so gentle. His shoulders grew broad. His stormy grey eyes are like two magnets that are so attractive that you cannot stop looking at them. A sharp and smooth chin now replaces his chubby face. Not to mention his thin pink lips that are so … Wait, why am I thinking like this?

Is it normal for me to think like this about my best friend?

No, it is not. This must be something more than just friendship. I must be in love. That would mean I am in love with Aang. I am in love with my best friend. I am in love with the Avatar!" she was shocked at the same time ecstatic about the thought. However, her happy thoughts were brooded by conflicting views.

"He is the best boyfriend any girl can get. He is like the perfect boyfriend. There are so many other girls in Ba Sing Se who would throw themselves at him whenever he walks in the streets. Why would he choose me over all of the others? I am just a common water tribe peasant …" she stopped herself from thinking when she heard footsteps inside the house. Katara glanced back to look at Toph walking towards the balcony.

Toph looked at the balcony blankly and asked, "Katara is that you? What happened to you? I can hear your heart beat beating like a hummingbird's wings. Is something wrong? Is some rebel attacking us again?"

Katara giggled at Toph and said reassuringly, "no there is nothing to worry about." Toph smirked and asked curiously, "then why was heartbeat pumping so vigorously?" Katara knew Toph was up to something but tried to cover it up, "I was just thinking about… uh… flying. It was extremely fun but scary to even think about it." Toph nodded with sly smile and asked, "were thinking about flying or thinking about the only person who can fly currently?" Katara's eyes widened realizing that she was caught red handed this time. Katara gave up trying to cover up, as she knew that her heart beat would give her away.

Katara admitted, "Okay Toph you caught me. I was thinking about Aang. I don't know I have known him for so many years but ever since the war ended things have been really awkward."

Toph chuckled, "Admit it, you love him. Well I guess you are just a normal teenage girl after all. For the past few weeks, all I have been hearing in town is how cute and muscular he looks. Guess you are no different."

Katara smiled embarrassed, "what do you think I should do? I am just a normal water tribe girl, while, he is the mighty avatar with astonishing good looks and the gentlest character. Who wouldn't like him? I don't stand a chance against all the other women who are younger and prettier than me"

Toph's jaws dropped in disbelief, "Aang maybe the avatar. Just because all the girls are after him doesn't make you stand no chance. I do not know how you look, but from my experience with girls of this generation, you are the prettiest in terms of soul. You are so sweet and caring. Twinkle toes would make a big mistake if he chose someone else. By the way, better tell him before anyone else get in your way. Good luck!" she turned around to get back into the house.

This gave Katara some hope but considering how much things could change in 3 years there was a strain of fear embedded in her. She thought to herself and decided to confess her love for him that day. Little did she know what was in store for her.

To be continued…

Chapter two – depends on whether you guys like it

**Hope you guys like it. I know ATLA is old but I just got hooked to after watching korra. Hope my character interpretations are right. I know that according to the series, it is Aang who is crazy about Katara but I thought it would be nice to see some of katara's emotions. Please pardon me if I made any spelling/grammar mistakes. (I did the entire story in 15 minutes while waiting for my dad to pick me up from school.)PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Aang's view

**Fanfic 2**

**Author's note**

**Thank you for all your reviews. You guys really gave me some useful feedback. Sorry for the delay I have tried to implement some changes in my next chapter. This chapter would mainly revolve around Aang's emotions. Hope you like it and feel free to review my story. Personally, I felt that this chapter was dull and artificial but do not worry I promise that the next chapter would contain something more than just emotional discussion.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar the last air bender series or the live action movie (duh, who would want to own the movie.)**

_Aang's dream_

_It was a quiet night; the gorgeous full moon shone its dim yet enchanting light across the town. Small diamonds were scattered generously across the black sky. Small puffy clouds hovered across the sky gently. There was a small mist cloud forming around the town center whereby Aang and Katara were taking a stroll with their hand interlaced with one another._

"_Katara I want to tell you something." A blush creaking through his clean shaven cheeks. _

"_What is it Aang?" Katara asked innocently._

"_Katara I have known you for so long. I have tried to hide my feeling for so long but now it's just impossible to hide it." he spoke as he glanced at her beautiful blue eyes that were glistening in the moon light. Katara held a blank look waiting to hear what he wanted to say._

"_Katara ever since you freed me from that iceberg you been my best friend. Sometimes I feel that destiny froze me to just meet you. I can't stop thinking about you." Aang took a deep breath and blurted out, "I think I am in love with you."_

_Katara's hand flew to her mouth. She burst out in tears of joy. She closed the gap between them, leaned her face over his, and mouthed out the three words that he had been waiting to hear. She slowly started to lick his cheeks affectionately. Although at first Aang thought it was romantic it soon seemed a bit awkward, as she wasn't doing anything but lick his cheeks._

"_Katara, what are you doing?" Aang asked in a confused tone._

_Katara made a sound that resembled Momo's chatters._

_Aang gaped in confusion"Huh?" (Dream over)_

Aang opened his eyes to see Momo licking his cheeks to wake him up. Aang thought about his dream and laughed at the possibility of Momo being Katara. He rubbed his eyes and stretched out his arms lethargically. As he glanced out of the window, he saw Katara and Toph chatting in the balcony. He let out a small sigh and sat on his desk. He quietly opened the last drawer of his desk and took out a metal box that was secured with three padlocks. He carefully opened the box and sighed once again. He slowly looked up at Momo and whispered, "if only expressing my love was as easy as talking to you." although his whisper was raspy and soft that did not stop the spy who was hidden behind the wooden door from eavesdropping. The nineteen year old opened the door sneakily and stood behind Aang. Aang who was oblivious to the surrounding continued to ramble in front of his pet lemur, "I wish you could understand me. I don't know why I can't confront her. I defeated the fire lord and took out so many rebel groups yet I am unable to such a simple thing. I don't have the guts to propose to someone I know since I was 12. What is wrong with me? I wish I had someone to talk to?" Aang finished hoping for a miracle.

"You have me, Aang!" Sokka said with a sly smile plastered over his face from behind.

This caused the young avatar to jump out of the chair startled. He swiftly closed the metal box and stood up hoping that Sokka did not see anything. Aang desperately tried to think of stuff that could change the topic, "Hey Sokka, how are you? Why are you up so early? Want to practice sword fighting? Do you want me to get you some food? I am pretty sure Suki has something important to tell you..."

"Aang you know its not working right?" Sokka said calmly with his smile still beaming. "Just admit it, who do you love? And what is in that ancient box?" eyeing the metal box. Aang shook his head refusing to answer the question. Sokka smiled evilly and threatened, "If you don't show it to me I am calling Toph to metal bend the box open."

Aang knew that it would be useless to hide anything now. Moreover, he knew that he had to talk to someone about it. He took in a deep breath and began, "Okay Sokka I will tell you but you must promise not to tell anyone."

Sokka nodded as Aang slowly opened the metal box. Sokka's eyes popped at the sight of what was inside that box. It took some time for Sokka to take in what he just say and started to speak, "Aang, two questions. ONE, why do you have so many pictures of Katara! TWO what is this huge stack of letter that is addressed to Katara doing here?"

Aang let out a sheepish smile.

Sokka croaked, "With all these letters I can give a letter to every single girl in this town." Aang smiled weakly at him. Sokka could not believe what he was seeing, "I know Toph and I used to make fun of you and Katara being in love but you are REALLY in love with Katara?" Aang nodded and asked, "What's wrong with Katara?" Sokka still shaken from what he heard, "Nothing is wrong with her it's just that considering the fact that you are the latest buzz in town I was expecting someone better."

Aang could not believe what he was hearing, "Who could be better than her? Why would I even think about someone other than Katara? She is the most caring and kindest person I have ever met. She has always stood by me to help me." Aang had no control over what he was saying. "She is the prettiest girl I have ever seen in my entire life. She has the most beautiful eyes on this planet. Her thin pink lips are so enticing that no one would be able to resist... "

Sokka stopped in the middle and squawked, "Aang whatever you do don't describe my sister with so much detail to me! I can't take it." Aang calmed himself and smiled awkwardly.

Sokka took in a deep breath and said, "Okay it seems like you really like my sister a lot. Normally if this was someone else, the first one to speak would be my sword but you are different. I approve your love but has my sister said anything?"

Aang shook his head and said, " That's the problem I cant express my feelings so directly. Sokka I don't know if you are the right person to ask advice from but I do not have any choice. Every time I see her, I start to blush and not to mention I cannot even talk to her properly. I need to resolve this problem. I can't treat my best friend like this. Can you help me?" searching Sokka's eyes for a reply.

Upon hearing this, Sokka's face beamed in joy, "Of course I can. I am the Idea guy of the gang remember." Sokka bragged, putting his arms around the avatar's shoulder, "If there was anyone who can think of ideas that would be me."

Aang rolled his eyes and spoke, "so what is your idea, Mr. Idea Guru" Sokka stood up with proudly and started pacing up and down for a while. Aang stared at the ground anxiously waiting for an answer. Sokka suddenly shrieked out, "yes! I got! Aang wake up I have a brilliant plan."

Aang looked up to see the overexcited brother of his crush to start rambling about his idea, "Aang have you ever seen a woman propose to man?" He asked. Before Aang was about to answer Sokka answered his own question, "NO! They always expect the man to be the first one to propose. We should teach them a lesson. If Katara really has feelings for you then this method should work out."

Aang still confused, "So what IS your plan?"

Sokka's smile stretched from ear to ear and spoke, "It's simple, we make Katara jealous!"

"But …"

"Just listen to me Aang. Trust me it will work."

Aang nodded and hoped that everything would work out properly.

**I know this chapter was a bit boring but it was necessary to build it up for the subsequent chapter.**

**A small prelude to tell you guys what's going to happen in the next chapter**

**By now, you would understand that both Aang and Katara share the same feeling but are afraid to confess it. Sokka comes in to screw around with Aang. New characters will come into picture in the next chapter. Aang hurts Katara saying that he is in love with another girl. How will Katara deal with it? I hope to finish the story by the next chapter. Please continue to provide your support for this story.**


	3. Authors note

Author's note

I am sorry but i am deciding on changing these two chapters to the prologue as i felt that i dwelled too much into emotional side of the characters. i have published the continuation of the this story already. the continuation contains more fluffiness and more action compared to these two chapter. Sorry for the inconvenience caused.

this is the hyperlink for the continuation. please make sure to read and review the story. Thanks

s/9782971/1/Kataang-Confession

or you can search it up through the search bar

Kataang confession by Batarang131


End file.
